five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Animatronic Hank
Animatronic Hank is an animatronic currently present in 1 fan game. RSTB's version of Five Nights at Crossovers and will appear in another one of RSTB's fan game ideas Characteristic Animatronic Hank is the animatronic counterpart of Hank from the internet series Madness Combat. ''He appears to resemble his Madness Combat 7 counterpart, though some of his coloring appears to be slightly off. Hank is in a rather high state of disrepair. The top left of his head has come off completely, revealing endoskleton. Some of his left eye is black instead of red and his lower jaw skin is gone, revealing an endoskeletal jaw. His suit is heavily tattered and his feet and arms are bare. In the sequel, Hank is even further deteriorated around the head area and its nearly endoskeletal. His endoskeleton's head is cubic instead of the sphere like one previously. His rips are bigger and his LED pupils are bright red. Status Destroyed?: No Appearances: 3 Type: Withered Occupation: Decommissioned Origins The animatronic Hank was apparently known for being twitchy even when he was in service. It always stayed away from children and frequently made hissing/glitch noises at adults/teenages who came towards it. It was presumably sent to the Parts/Service room for that reason. It apparently took its anger on the Fluttershy animatronic and damaged it severely before attacking some of the new models. Thus, the staff had to keep the animatronic restrained and hidden in the Parts/Service room. Yet it would still break out. Behavior Five Nights At Crossovers (RoboStarthebomb's version) Hank activates in Night 2 and is often one of the most dangerous withered animatronics. He starts in Parts/Service room but unlike Fluttershy, Flippy and Gamzee, Hank will immediately take the ceiling vents and moves at an extremely fast pace to Vent CAM 01, then Vent CAM 05. If the player did not seal the vent door in Vent CAM05 at this point, Hank will jumpscare the player. If the vent door to Vent CAM 05 is sealed, Hank will go to Vent CAM 02, then after remaining hidden for a while will appear in Vent CAM 04, where the player must once again seal Vent CAM 04 to prevent him from killing the player. Hank cannot be tazed and nor hiding will work on him. Unlike the other animatronics, Hank has two different jumpscares. His first jumpscare if Vent CAM05 is not sealed and hes there is sim simply popping up at the player with his lower jaw opening as if preparing to bite the player. His other jumpscare if Vent CAM 04's vent door isn't sealed when hes there is him jumping at the player like FNAF 2 Foxy. Five Nights At Crossovers 2 (RoboStarthebomb's version) TBA TBA Trivia *RSTB put Hank as a withered animatronic to represent how the ''Madness Combat series is rather underrated. *Hank was originally going to function like FNAF 2 Foxy. Gallery HankMugshot.png|Hanks Mugshot]] Hank1.gif|Hank's 1st Jumpscare (From Vent CAM 05) Hank2.gif|Hank's 2nd Jumpscare (From Vent CAM 04) 2015-09-20_00006.jpg|NightmareHank|Hank in the sequel Category:Animatronics